Saiyan King of the Multiverse
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: During the fight with Janemba, Vegeta is brought before the true Kami with the intent of having him train a new generation of Saiyan warriors. With threats from the entire multiverse lingering on the horizon, can Hiccup lead his new Saiyans to victory? Or will every world be consumed by darkness? Please, do enjoy the story, and leave a LONG REVIEW.


_**After much thinking about what I wanted to do for you all, I tried to think of material for my other stories, but instead, this pops into my head. It's primarily How To Train Your Dragon crossed over with Dragon Ball Z and several other anime. However, not all of them will have elements of their animes added in. A list of these animes will be in the ending Author's Note and in the disclaimer. Now, what do you say we dive right into it, eh?**_

 _ ***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Dragon Ball Z, BLEACH, Cross Ange, RWBY, One Piece, or Naruto. So stop asking!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue** **Key**_

* * *

"SSJ" = Regular Speech

 _'SSJ Two' = Thoughts_

 _*SSJ Three* = *Telepathy*_

 **"SSJ Four" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **"** **SSJ God" = Eternal Dragon Speaking and Author's Notes**_

* * *

 _ **A Task for the Prince of Saiyans**_

* * *

The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, tsked at the predicament he was currently in. One minute he's helping that oaf, Kakarot, fight off some sort of ultra powerful demon known as Janemba, and the next thing he knows, he's in this strange white void. And the strangest part is, he knows that he took severe damage fighting that strange demon creature, and yet here he is, fully healed and his clothing fully restored.

' _Well, my clothes are back to normal and I actually have them this time around, so that's a start. Am I alive…?'_

To test this, Vegeta punched himself in the kidney and doubled over in pain as he fell to the ground. This apparently gave him the idea that…

"YAY! I'M ALIVE!" shouted Vegeta with joy.

Although, he was still very much in pain from striking himself in his kidney. Why did he decide to repeat what he did when he was revived on Namek?

"Nope, you're not alive, sir Saiyan. And don't go hacking up blood all over the place, I just mopped the floor." said a voice.

In response to this news, Vegeta stopped his little celebration and glanced above his head. Yup. Just like when he got his body back when Janemba attacked and did something to H.F.I.L., he still has that halo floating over his head. Naturally, the Saiyan prince had only one kind of response to this particular situation.

"Aw, crap baskets."

"Oh, so Krillin's not the only one who says that." quipped the voice.

It took only a few seconds more for Vegeta to finally figure out that he's not alone in this empty void of a world, and he quickly sprung to his feet and got into his signature fighting stance. Crouched down, legs spread apart and bent ever so slightly at the knees, his left arm bent at an angle in front of him with two fingers partially curled inwards, and his right arm held back with his hand clenched into a fist.

He was ready to spring into a fight at the slightest hint of danger. A habit he picked up since becoming a Z-Fighter. After all, with all of the opponents he and the others have had to fight against in all these years, it never hurts to be prepared. And unlike Kakarot's eldest son, Gohan, Vegeta has lived by the credo of 'Never get soft in peace times'. It's helped him to be mostly prepared when he fought against Majin Buu. But unfortunately, even with the power boost he got from Babidi, he wasn't prepared enough. Shame too, because he finally had something worth living for. His beautiful wife, Bulma, and his son, Trunks.

Even if that one future counterpart of his, Mirai, was such a disappointment. A Saiyan having to resort to using a sword instead of his own body for combat. Huh! The nerve of that brat and his stinking time machine!

"You need not be on your guard here, Prince Vegeta. I mean you no harm." the voice said, trying to placate the Saiyan.

"How do I know you're telling the truth about that? Why don't you come out and show yourself!?" demanded Vegeta.

And while the owner of this voice didn't particularly like being ordered around by mortals, it understood the current underlying fear running through Vegeta. And who can blame him? He just came out of a fight with a demon created by all of the evil within the Soul Cleanser in Otherworld being unleashed and barely survived that. It's only natural for him to be a little on guard.

"As you wish." the voice said.

A bright golden light, not unlike the one that happens when Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, began to shine brightly right in front of Vegeta, forcing the Saiyan Prince to shield his eyes from how bright it was. As the light grew brighter, the Saiyan was filled with shock as the light began to take on the form of a human before the light itself shattered like glass to reveal an amazon of a woman who stood at six feet eleven inches tall, with golden blonde hair that reached her ankles, crimson red eyes with no visible pupils, and alabaster skin. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono that was golden with bright red cherry blossom petals on the front, a pair of simple sandals, and she had a silver ring with a kanji for heaven on her left hand. Growing out of her back was eight pairs of white eagle wings.

But what was most amazing about this woman was her astounding power level. Not even Majin Buu's power or even that of Janemba's come anywhere close to hers! It's both infuriating, and highly disconcerting at the same time for the prince. Infuriating at the fact that this woman is stronger than him and Kakarot combined, which is quite possible, and disconcerting because this power she has makes him want to stay on her good side. It reminds him of when he was forced to work for Frieza.

"I bring you greeting, Prince Vegeta. I am Kami, the Goddess of Life and Light." the woman said.

"Kami? But I thought that the position of Kami was given to the Guardian of Earth?" Vegeta asked, clearly confused.

"On your planet, Kami is merely a title for the one who is to be the planet's guardian. But I am the true Kami-Sama. The one who governs life and light, and who manages all of the events of the very multiverse itself." the literal Goddess explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta's curiosity was piqued by that last comment.

"Multiverse? As in more than one?" Vegeta asked.

"That is correct." she said as she made small portals appear. "Each of these portals is a realm of creation where different lives are created and different events and stories unfold. There is a near infinite number of these universes, but yours and a select few others are the most interesting to me. Such as this one right here."

Vegeta looked to a green portal and saw the universe that Kami was talking about. It was a portal that showed a viking village being attacked and raided by several different dragons that looked much tougher and more menacing than that old pet Gohan told Vegeta about. Icarus, he thinks its name was.

' _Didn't Kakarot eat that thing after the fight with Frieza's brother?'_ he mentally asked himself.

"The world you are looking into is a world where Vikings are still the dominant warrior race on Earth, and have been fighting a hundred year long war with dragons. More specifically, dragons that raid their villages to feed a giant 'Queen' dragon that uses a form of hive mind to control them. And the dragons have no choice but to feed this monstrosity, for if they don't bring their queen enough food, she will make THEM the food. But the vikings don't know this, and so much blood on both sides has been spilled over the years, and a deep hatred has been rooted between them. Vikings and dragons alike suffer because of the actions of a rogue dragon queen." Kami further explained.

"And what does this have to do with me specifically?" Vegeta inquired.

"It is because I need you to train this viking child in particular." Kami replied.

Vegeta looked to the viewing port and saw that the focal point of it had changed. No longer were they on a battlefield, but rather, they were in the home of a viking family. And the one the screen is most focused on is a smaller than average viking baby with emerald green eyes and auburn brown hair.

"That young lad is called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and he is the son of Berk Chieftain Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock. He is the key to bringing about the end of the war between vikings and dragons, for he will tame the mightiest dragon of them all. The Night Fury; referred to as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Kami explained.

"Oh? Such a dragon exists? I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of this world." stated Vegeta with a cocky smirk.

"However, there will be many more great challenges ahead in his life that will be far too great for him to accomplish as he is now. Therefore, I have selected you to train and guide Hiccup as he is transformed from a simple human into a pureblood Saiyan. And in exchange, I shall revive you in your universe with a full pardon for your past sins once you deem the lad's training complete." Kami negotiated.

Vegeta sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He really didn't want to waste time training some brat who probably wouldn't even know the basic concept of dodging. I mean, seriously, what is so hard to understand about it!?

Back on the Kai Planet, Gohan sneezed while he was training to use the Z-Sword, and got the feeling that someone was dissing him about something. But in the process, he accidentally let go of the sword and nearly got Kibito with it. Fortunately, the attendant of the Supreme Kai ducked with a yelp and just managed to avoid getting beheaded.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING! AND SNEEZE INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Kibito all but screamed.

"Sorry, Kibito…" said Gohan with a sheepish chuckle.

Back with Vegeta and Kami, the Saiyan was weighing his options about what to do. On one hand, he can accept this offer to train the viking brat and be pardoned of his past crimes from when he was part of Frieza's army, and be brought back to life so he may continue to live with his son and wife until their time comes. On the other hand, he can refuse and be sent straight back to H.F.I.L.

Yeah, the choice seems pretty obvious.

"Alright, Kami-Sama. You've got yourself a deal." Vegeta said, shaking hands with the deity. "How long exactly should I train him?"

"Once he becomes fully aware of your presence, his DNA will fully change to that of a Saiyan. You will then train him within his mind for a total of three years. And don't worry about him not gaining any power through mental training alone. Three years of mental training for Hiccup will be worth decades of training in the physical plane. And once that time is up, you will be revived and teleported back to the Earth of your universe to help fight against Majin Buu." Kami explained. "Now, simply touch the portal, and you will be sent to Berk and sealed within Hiccup's mind for a time. And take this capsule."

Kami handed Vegeta a golden capsule like those produced at Capsule Corp with a silver halo on it.

"It contains everything you will need to train Hiccup, and to grow stronger yourself."

Vegeta nodded and pocketed the capsule before turning to the portal. Reaching out, he touched the portal and felt a similar sensation to when Kakarot used his Instant Transmission to teleport them away from Janemba so he could be taught the Fusion Technique.

...Never again in his life will he EVER be caught dead doing that ridiculous ballet routine of his.

With a shimmer of light, the Saiyan Prince vanished as he was teleported to the realm of vikings and dragons.

"I wish you the best on your mission, Prince of all Saiyans. For Hiccup's trials will not be easy ones. And you may be the only one who can give him the proper guidance." Kami said.

Having concluded her business here, she was enveloped in a ball of light and transported back to the heavens where she had to take care of the bane of every high standing's existence. And that is…

Paperwork!

' _I swear, IT NEVER ENDS!'_ Kami mentally cried.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Crossover categories: How To Train Your Dragon, Dragon Ball Z, BLEACH, Cross Ange, RWBY, One Piece, and Naruto.**_

 _ **Story pairing: Hiccup x harem (will be announced next chapter.)**_

 _ **And now, we come to the questions. Please answer them all to the best of your abilities.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) If you were to teach Hiccup anything from the Dragon Ball Z Universe, what would it be and why?**_

 _ **2.) I plan for Hiccup to, eventually, reach the stage of Super Saiyan God. Which should he reach afterwards? Super Saiyan Blue, or Super Saiyan Rose?**_

 _ **3.) And finally, how should Hiccup fully awaken his new Saiyan heritage?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a long review. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
